1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibration module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in portable electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, an electronic book (E-book) terminal, a game machine, a PMP, and the like, a vibration function is used for various purposes.
In particular, a vibration generator for generating vibration is primarily mounted on the portable electronic apparatuses to be used as a warning function which is a silent receiving signal.
Due to implementation of multi-functions of the portable electronic apparatuses, the vibration generator actually requires miniaturization, integration, and various high-functionality at present.
Furthermore, a touch type device has been generally adopted, which performs an input operation by touching the portable electronic apparatus according to a user's request to intend to conveniently use the portable electronic apparatus.
A haptic device which is currently in common use widely includes even a concept of reflecting interface user's intuitive experience and further diversifying a feedback for a touch in addition to a concept of performing an input operation through the touch. The haptic device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A touch screen device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a piezoelectric actuator and a first damper member as already widely known.
The piezoelectric actuator is used as a vibration generating means and is mounted on the bottom of a plate to generate vibration, whereas the first damper member is placed to minimize a damage caused due to a collision between a set mechanism unit forming a lower part of the touch screen device and the vibration generating means.
The first damper member can prevent vibration transferred to a touch display module as the vibration is transferred to the set mechanism unit from being reduced and prevents a damage due to contact impact between the vibration generating means and the set mechanism unit.
The piezoelectric vibration module disclosed in Patent Document 1 having the above structure cannot but have a limit in that a characteristic of the piezoelectric actuator which moves in parallel independently in a vertical direction is not considered.